Remember Me?
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: When the Doctor ran away from Gallifrey, he left something behind. The Master. Now the Master's angry and feels like the Doctor's forgotten him and how they were. What could happen when they're locked in the same cell?


**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who. Luckily for all of you.**

**A/N- This is my first ever attempt at D/M, and it never would have been published at all if it wasn't for Carly (LyricsArePoetry) so you can either thank her or yell at her, depending on how well this turned out. :)**

* * *

><p>Why? Why did he have to be here? In this cell? With <em>him<em>. The Master and the Doctor stuck in a cell, unable to do anything except… Talk. And they weren't even doing that at the moment. They were just sitting.

The Master had tried killing him within the first few minutes of seeing him. But apparently, something in the cell they were in changed their brainwaves so that it wasn't possible for cellmates to kill each other, much to the Master's distaste. Though, it didn't stop him from trying whenever the Doctor got too annoying. The system was quite cleaver, the Doctor had to admit. And it seemed to be the only thing stopping the Master from strangling him with his own tie, which made the Doctor appreciate it even more.

They had glared at each other for the first three hours of being stuck together. Neither saying a word to the other. After about four hours of silence, the Doctor decided to try and do something more productive than stare. Like escape. That would be good. And it would be a distraction. A distraction from the way the Master was glaring holes into his back.

After half an hour of looking around for a way out the Doctor sat back down. There was no way out until he got released. In two days. Two days of silence with the Master.

The Doctor was going to go insane.

Really, it wasn't even his fault he got arrested. How was he supposed to know that the golden statue of the octopus was sacred and licking it would get him arrested? And the Master… How was he supposed to- Why was the Master in the cell? Come to think of it, why was he even on the_ planet_?

_Do I ask, don't I ask, do I ask, don't I ask… What's the worst that could happen? _"Why are you here?" the Doctor asked. He was curious now. The Master had been there days before he had arrived, the guards had told him. Apparently they were partners in crime. That was news to him, and he had told the guards exactly that, they gave him a disbelieving look, and then they shoved him in the cell.

The Master tilted his head slightly and didn't speak. The Doctor was about to accept the fact that he wasn't going to get any answers, when the Master spoke. "I tried to steal it."

The Doctor sighed. _Of course _he did. "Steal what?"

"That massive golden octopus." The Master paused. "Don't say that every day."

"How long are you in here for?" The Doctor asked. As much as he was tempted to leave him in the cell, it was the Master, and he knew he couldn't do that.

The Master scoffed. "Longer than you! I'm amazed you're in here at all! The Doctor, the precious son of Gallifrey, in a cell with me." He laughed then winced. He could hear the drums in the back of his mind. They were getting stronger. Building up. Pushing their way through his mind, but he pushed them back down. And within a few seconds, the drums were just faint banging in the back of his mind again. He knew it wouldn't last for long. But long enough for him to get away from the Doctor before they came back. The Master didn't want to be seen by the Doctor the way they made him. _Weak._

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Doctor asked frowning.

"You stole a TARDIS and ran away. It was all they spoke about for months! 'How could he do this?' 'I never thought the Doctor would do such a thing.' No. Not the Doctor. Not _Theta_. Me? Sure. But no one ever thought _you'd _run away from Gallifrey." The Master could feel the anger boiling inside him. All those years without his best friend. All those years of being abandoned by the Doctor, living in his shadow. All the years of not being loved by him. "But do you know the worst part? You left me. We used to watch the suns come up and say one day we'd get away from Gallifrey. Together. But I woke up one day after you'd gone and I realised something. Do you know what I realised, Theta? That it never meant anything to you! All the things we did! Everything we went through! Didn't mean anything. Nothing! Because you were gone, and I was left behind with no idea where you went, where or why! I realised you didn't care."

The Doctor looked at him. He wanted so much to dispute everything he had said. That the things they did meant _everything _to him. That he did care. That he loved him. But he just couldn't find the words. He could see the anger in his eyes, but there was something behind it. Hurt? "I had to get away." He answered quietly.

"_I don't care! _You were my best friend! I loved you! And you left me!" The Doctor looked at the Master with wide eyes, and the Master mirrored his look. His chest was heaving from all the yelling he'd done and he was standing against the other wall to the Doctor, but they were definitely both as shocked as each other.

"I loved you too, you know." The Doctor said so quietly that a human would have missed it. "I still do."

At those few words, all the Masters anger seemed to dissipate, and he smiled one of those smiles that the Doctor loved but also made him slightly worried about what would come out of his mouth next. "You know what we _could_ do to pass the time until we get out of here?" He said moving so that he was within the Doctor's reach.

He moved his face towards him. _Yeah. _The Doctor thought as the Master's lips slowly descended on his and their lips started moving against each other in some sort of rhythm, _this could work. _And as their tongues duelled with each other,two days stuck in a cell with the Master was looking better and better as the seconds went by. But no matter what the Master knew he could be sure of one thing; the Doctor had no intentions of leaving him behind again.

* * *

><p><strong>So ah… Before you all eat me please keep in mind this is all very new for me and I usually write 10Rose. That is all.**


End file.
